Naruto Absorption Justu
by Dave37
Summary: When Naruto discovers a scroll, he suddenly gains the power to "Absorb" other person and gain thier abilities and physical appearnce but now Naruto must face challenges that he never knew. Naruto X harem, Femnaruto Ocs
1. Naruto and the Scroll

Naruto's Absorption Jutsu

"What a great day for training!" said naruto, Konoha's knuckled headed ninja, he was training hard since

there hasn't been any mission lately and on one of his train secessions, he found a island on a lake and

it seemed that no one had discovered it except him and he goes there to train. "Alright! Here I go!

Rasengan, w-whoa!" said naruto as one of his Rasengan hit the wrong place and sent him flying and he

was tossed to a near by cliff, "okay, note to self, always look before you leap, huh? What is that?" said

Naruto as he saw a cave near the cliff he was standing on, "well since am here, might as well look

around" said naruto as he went in the cave. The inside was large enough for naruto to stand and walk,

so naruto went deeper into the cave, "man how deep is this cave? Huh what is that over there?" said

Naruto as he saw a scroll on a pestle, curious like a fox, naruto went over to check out the scroll and

open it and saw on it some hand signs, "oh it has a justu in it, I wonder what it does?" as naruto began

to read it and practicing the hand signs. After practicing for an hour, naruto had mastered the hand sign

and then his stomach growl, "oh boy, time for ramen!" cried naruto happily and he left the cave and the

island. Naruto was head back home, sakura was wait for him, "hey naruto! I knew that you would get

hungry by this time so I brought you some ramen! "Said sakura with a blush, sakura was naruto's best

friend and teammate, (sakura has a little crush on naruto but she wouldn't it openly) 'thanks sakura-

Chan! How about we eat it at the training field?" said naruto and the two left. At the training field,

naruto had just finish eating his ramen and was talking with sakura when he remember the new justu he

learned, "hey sakura, check out my new justu!" said naruto and he began to make hand signs, "wow, I

never seen those hand sign in that order before, naruto I think you should…" said sakura but before she

could finish, naruto did the last hand sign and a white flash happened, "wow! What was that? Hey

Sakura are you okay? Sakura?" said naruto as he looked around for sakura after the white light, "sakura-

Chan, where are you? Why is my voice different? Said naruto as he looked around until he got near the

river and gasp at what he saw, he saw that he was in naruko form but he had sakura's body type and she

had blue and green eyes and she had pink and blond hair. "What the heck happen to me!" said naruko

in a female voice and she sat down to think what happen and then she remember what sakura was

warning about, naruto must have used an absorption jutsu and he absorbed sakura and gained her

power and skills and intelligence but since sakura was a girl, naruto be came a girl and got sakura's

physical appearance. 'Wow, sakura is really smart! It would have taken me longer for me to figure out."

Said naruko and then remember sakura's crush and that made naruto blush and smile, "don't worry

Sakura! I will always protect you! Lets go home and practice on our justu together." Said naruko to

herself and she walked back home.


	2. The Power of the Hyuugas

Naruto Absorption Justu 2

"All right girls! Shannro!" cried naruko and her clones punched a mountain and destroying it, all the clone s then

disappeared leaving naruko looking at the rumble, "wow! Sakura-chan you're incredible!" said naruko and she

blushed, it has been a couple of weeks since naruto absorbed sakura and became naruko and over the weeks,

naruko had adapted to her new body and living like a girl but she was still naruto and she still had has her

personality but she was smarter, naruko had been practicing using sakura's super strength and he successfully

combined it with his shadow clone justu, "man that was a great training secession, w-whoa!" cried naruko as

she tripped and cut her leg, "dang it! Oh well…" said naruko as she started to heal the wound, thanks to the

kyuubi's healing powers and sakura's medical skills, naruko could almost heal instantly, suddenly a grumble came

from naruko's stomach, "oh boy! It's time for ramen! But it stinks that I have to eat less but I got to keep

sakura's figure!" said naruko as she blushed and left the island. Later in konoha, naruko was running to irchiku

and she wasn't looking until she bumped into someone, "oop! O-oh I am s-sorry! I didn't know were I was

walking" said voice, "no, I am sorry! I was running and I wasn't looking and huh? Hinata?" said naruko as she

saw the hyuuga heritress and she stood to help her up "who are you and how do know my name?" said hinata,

"mm aah, well my name is naruko" said naruko. Naruko had told hinata that was naruto's distant cousin and she

was visiting konoha for awhile and she and hinata decided to send time with each other, she and hinata talked

about their friends, family and dreams and the two became friends. "Naruko-chan, I wish that I was more like

you." Said hinata, "huh? What do you mean by that hinata chan? You are already brave." Said naruko, "I know

that but… never mind, naruko-chan can you keep a secret?" said hinata, "sure hinata-chan" said naruko, "I love

your cousin naruto but I never could tell him how I fell because am too shy" said hinata, blushing. Naruko was

surprised but then she smile and she thought of a way for hinata to be with naruto, naruko performed the

absorption justu and pointed at hinata and then, a white light appeared and disappeared quickly, naruko now

had blond, pink and black hair, she had blue, green and white eyes, and her skin was lighter but the most

noticeable feature was that naruko's bust size greatly increase, "hinata-chan, I love you as much as sakura-

chan, now let's get some ramen!" said naruko blushing.


	3. The Iron Maiden

Naruto Absorption Justu

"Byakugan! Wow I can see everything! Hinata-chan has an amazing ability!" said naruko as she blushed. It has

been three days since naruko absorbed hinata and she has been practicing the byakugan and hyuuga style tai

justu and she had got it down perfectly, she had also discovered that she could change her genetic and change

her hair eye color, but sometimes she would mix with sakura and hinata's hair and eye colors. Naruko was

looking around with her byakugan when she saw someone else training, it was tenten, one of naruko's friends

and teammates, "Oh! It looks like tenten is practicing as well! You know, I really don't know tenten much, maybe

it is a good time to get to know her better" said naruko and she left the island. Naruko walked towards the place

where tenten was training and when she go there, tenten turned and looked at her, "oh hey there! My name is

tenten, what is yours?" said tenten, "oh my name naruko" said naruko. Naruko told tenten that she was naruto's

cousin and she was visiting konoha for awhile, soon they became quick friends and the two started talking about

things they liked and their dreams and hopes, "so tenten-chan, what boys do you like?" said naruko, "well I like

lee, neji and hmmm, naruto!" said tenten, "what! You like my cousin?" said naruko shocked at this, "well he is

cute!" said tenten, "ok then, so tenten what is your dream?" said naruko, "I want to be just like tsunade-sama!

And I want to be a strong kounichi and have a strong body!" said tenten in passion tone, naruko smiled and she

thought of a way to help tenten's dream, "tenten-chan, why don't we have a sparing match?" said naruko, "okay

but I won't take it easy on you!" said tenten and the two started to fight. Tenten was good with weaponry but

she was having a hard time landing a hit because naruko, using her shadow clones, sakura's strength and

hinata's hyuuga style taijustu, easily avoided the weapons and naruko performed the justu that ended the fight,

naruko performed the absorption justu and a white light appeared and disappear quickly, naruto's hips

expanded and her butt inflated, naruko's ponytails were now connected to two hair buns, 'tenten, I am going to

help you with your dream because I like you too!" said naruko blushing.


	4. Trouble with Boys and Pigs

Naruto Absorption Justu 4

"Take This!" Cried Naruko as she threw a Wind Charaka powered kunai, the Kunai spilt through not only the rock

but ripped through part of the forest on the island, the kunai finally landed dead on the target dummy 1000 miles

away, "I knew that would work!" said Naruko smiling, six days after absorbing Tenten, Naruko had quickly gotten

use to his new body and his special ability, she also had started to wear new clothes since her old clothes

couldn't fit her new shape but since she was alone on the island she would normal train naked, Naruko had just

combined four parts of his justu, she had put a Rasangan in a kunai and using her super strength, her

Byukuygan and her ability to hit on a target without trouble to make a justu that caused that, "few…. Am tried,

normal making a justu like this takes a few hours to make a justu like this, but I am so close to completing

Tenten's dream "said Naruko, she sit back down tried, sweat was on her forehead and she swiped it of her

forehead, "boy, am hot … maybe it's time to head back to the village for a break" said Naruko as she put her

clothes back on, since she now couldn't use her old clothes she had to improvise and luckily when she absorbed

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten their clothes were left behind so Naruko first used Sakura's shirt as a bra, then she

put on Tenten's shirt and finally she put on Hinata's jacket, for pants Naruko used Sakura's old pants as

underwear and then she put on Hinata's pants next, she then put on Tenten's shoe's next, she also had her tool

scroll on her back and for her Headband, she wore Sakura's head on top of her head, Tenten's on her forehead

and Hinata's on her neck, when she got done with dress Naruko looked at herself in a river and smiled proudly.

When Naruko entered the village, she uneasy as most of the men when she walked past her gawked at her and

some came up to her with flower which creeped her out, "is this what is like to be a woman" thought as she past

another male seeking her affection, finally she ran into a alley and try to catch her breath, "I can't keep this up! I

need to find a place to hide!" said Naruko and she began to think away to escape and then she thought of one,

"yeah that is probably a safe place!" said Naruko.

The Yamanaka Flower shop was quiet today and business was slow, Ino was busy with watering the flowers

when she heard the door to the shop open and close quickly, "oh welcome to Yaman…." Said ino but she was

caught off guard by her customers beauty, "oh hey! Aaa can I hide here for awhile Ino?" said Naruko, "w-who

are you and how do you know my name?" said Ino, at that moment Naruko told Ino that she was Naruto's

cousin, "oh okay, you can stay here for a bit" said ino still looking Naruko's body, "thanks so much! I own you

one!" said Naruko, as Naruko looked around the flower and hiding for the males that came in, Ino looked at with

envy, " _Agh, look at that body, it's, its so beautiful! I never seen a person with that proportion before!_" thought Ino,

"_why didn't Naruto tell us that he had a beautiful cousin! There is no way she could get breast those size by eating _

_ramen! She must have a secret!" _thought Ino, Ino then walked up to Naruko and spoke, "hey Naruko, could you

come in the back office so I can talk to you?" said Ino, "ah sure Ino" said Naruko getting a bad feeling about this,

when the two were alone in the back room, Ino hold Naruko to the wall, "Listen up! I want you to tell me

everything you know!" cried Ino, "w-what!" cried Naruko, "tell me how to get a body like that! What food do you

eat? Do you work out? Is it Genetics?" Questioned Ino, Naruko was getting worried, "i-I can't tell you!"said

Naruko, "fine, then I'll just some the guys in, I noticed a lot of these were goggling over you so that why you had

to hide!" said Ino as she went to the front door, "wait Ino!" cried Naruko as she tried to stop her, Naruko was

panicking and she didn't know what to do and time was ticking so she did only one thing, she performed the

Absorption Justu on Ino and with a flash, Ino disappeared and all that was left was her clothes, meanwhile big

changes were made to Naruko, First her Hair grew longer and she didn't have pigtails anymore instead she had

one long ponytail connected to a hair bun, the color of it was a mix of yellow, pink, black, brown and platinum

yellow, part of her hair covered on of her eyes, Naruko was also wearing some earrings, her eye color was now

blue, light blue, green, white and brown, Her breast size grew and her stomach and waist narrowed inwards,

giving her a hourglass figure, "sorry, Ino I could let you do that" said Naruko as she turned to a mirror to look at

herself, "hey at least your as beautiful as me now!" said Naruko smiling.


	5. Naruichi and Naruni

Naruto Absorption Justu 5

It was Dusk, the forest was silent and quiet, the only sound was Naruto jump through the trees, despite her

now giant breast and wide hips, Naruto jumped through the forest with great speed, "man that was close! I glad

I found a back door out of the flower shop" said Naruto to her self, she found a patch of land were there was no

trees around and when she landed her breast jiggled, "this looks like a good place to rest" said Naruto, in the

patch of land was a old cabin and it had no door so it was easier for Naruto to get in, the cabin was a single

room with a bed, bench, a kitchen stove and a mirror, "hey this is a pretty decent place" said Naruto, she plop

down on the bed when suddenly her stomach began to growl, "oh wow! I forgot that I haven't eaten any all

day!" said Naruto as she jump up from the bed but then she thought of something, "if I go back there all those

guys would find me and..." Naruto shivered when she thought rest of it but then she thought of something else,

"shadow clone justu!" cried Naruto and with a poof a Naruto clone appeared, the Naruto clone looked at Naruto

and blood came out of it's nose, "w-wow, I look awesome!" said Clone Naruto, Naruto blushed, "h-hey stop

looking at me! Us! Never mind! I need you to go to Konoha to eat something for me to eat" said Naruto, "well

okay but what do you want?" said Clone Naruto, "hmm ramen would be nice!" said Naruto drooling when she

thought about it, Clone Naruto understood and went out the door. Even at night, the hidden leaf village was still

abuzz with activity, restaurants was cooking all shorts of food and the aroma was mouth-watering but Clone

Naruto knew that Naruto wanted ramen so Clone Naruto was almost at ichiriku when he spotted someone else

on a park bench, it was Anko and she was eating some dango but what Clone Naruto saw was Anko's Breast

hanging out, Clone Naruto remembered when he saw Naruto's Breast and he drooled at the thought of it, "man,

those things look soft!" thought Clone Naruto, he walked around and found a spot were he can look at Anko

more, Anko was eating some dango unaware of the person staring at her, "oh man, I wish that I could touch

those!" thought Clone Naruto and then Clone Naruto thought of way to do that and get some food for Naruto.

Naruto began to get impatient and her stomach was eating it self, finally she heard a voice, "hey I'm back and I

got the food!" cried Clone Naruto, "finally! It's about ti…" Naruto paused in shock when she saw Clone Naruto,

Clone Naruto was in Naruko Form but her body was like Anko's! she had blue and pale purple eyes and her hair

was yellow and grey with a spike pigtail on top, she had DD cup breast and wide hips, she also looked about 4

years older "w-what the hell did you do!" cried Naruto, "I I got you some food" said Clone Naruto sheeply, "you

used the Absorption justu an a girl!" cried Naruto, "but you did too! Remember Ino?" said Clone Naruto, "y-yeah

but I was panicked! I had no choice!" said Naruto but her clone was to busy groping her newfound breast which

made Naruto angry, "okay! Time for you to go!" cried Naruto as she tried to release the shadow clone justu but

for a strange reason Naruto couldn't undo the justu, "why can't I release it?... Oh I get it! Since you absorb a

person that was real, you became a people instead of a justu" said Naruto, "I'm real! Awesome!" cried Clone

Naruto happily, Naruto just sighed, "well I guess this is so bad" said Naruto but then she felt an ache in her back

and rest down on the bed, "hey what's wrong?" said Clone Naruto, "aw it's nothing, my back just hurts" said

Naruto but then she had an idea, "hey let me try some thing!" said Naruto as she touch Clone Naruto on the

chest, "hey what are you doing?" said Clone Naruto, Naruto then performed the absorption justu and with a

flash the two girls looked completely different, Naruto bust and waist was reduced but she still had Sakura's

lower half and Hinata's upper half which made very even, she now had long pink, blue and yellow hair, she had

green blue and white eyes, Clone Naruto on the other hand had her body increased, her breast was now at g

cup and her hips were wide enough to almost make rips in her pants, she now had blond, brown and grey hair

and cyan, brown and light purple eye, her hair had one hair bun with a long spiky ponytail, "wow what did you

do!" said Clone Naruto happily, "I invented a extension of the justu! Since you and i can use the justu, I thought

we could switch the girls in our to each other fairly" said Naruto, "but I got three girls" said Clone Naruto, " well

we will take turn absorbing if we need to, hey It's getting late lets head for bed Naruni" said Naruto, "why did

you call me Naruni?" Clone Naruto, "that's your name; after all you were just born today" said Naruto, "okay

then! I'm Naruni and you're Naruichi!" said Naruni smiling, "okay fine you can call me Naruichi" said Naruichi

smiling back at her "sister".


	6. The Knowledge of the Hokage

Naruto Absorption Justu 6

The sun light pierced though the windowless cabin, on the bed was Naruni, sleeping with a huge snot bubble

and her sister Naruichi was outside wide awake, Naruichi got up early today because she was thinking of

something, "me and Naruni have this special gift and it couldn't have been an accident that I found it, maybe it's

way for me to protect the village" thought Naruichi and after awhile she went back into the cabin, she walked to

Naruni and began shaking her, Naruni's snot bubble pop and she woke up, "what what what! What's going on?"

said Naruni, "come on were going get your things ready" said Naruichi, "why? Where are were going?" said

Naruni, "we're going to travel around the world and train with our new skills and if we met any strong Kunoichi,

we'll absorb them and get their skills, and maybe one day when Konoha needs some help we'll come back to

help them" said Naruichi, "wait… your saying that we be like…. Walking Books of the strongest Kunoichis?" Said

Naruni even more confuse, "well yeah if you put it that way" said Naruichi, "but what if we absorb someone

important? That could cause panic" said Naruni, "don't worry! I made something just for that, come out side and

I'll show you!" said Naruichi smiling, Naruni was curious and she went outside with her sister, Naruichi stood

outside and with a flash Naruichi weaved several hand signs, "Rebirth justu!: Clone!" cried Naruichi and then a

strange thing happen, Naruichi began to blush and she was trembling, then all of a sudden her stomach bulged

and then it shot out, Naruni's stomach was now a the size of a bean bag chair, "are you Pregnant!" cried Naruni

in shock, "it's not over y-et!" said Naruichi, her stomach began to rumble and then a large bulged shape

appeared in her throat and then it made it way up to her mouth and, "HACK!" Naruichi spit out a large sphere

like object and shot it into the air and it headed towards Konoha, then it happen again two more times and

when it was done Naruichi's stomach returned to normal and Naruichi was panting, Naruni was flabbergasted

"what the hell was that!" cried Naruni even more confused than before , "that was the Rebirth Justu Clone

mode" said Naruichi getting back up, "I still don't get it" said Naruni, "I'll explain, the justu is more a advance

form pregnancy without the hard part, it quickly speeds up the process of making humans" said Naruichi, "hey

then why was it called Rebirth Justu Clone Mode?" said Naruni, "well for this I focus my charaka on the girls that I

absorbed and "copy" them into a form of sperm, those special sperm enter one of my eggs and thanks to the

advance growth of this justu, they can grow to their original ages, that why I kinda looked like a bean bag" said

Naruichi, "so those things you coughed up were" said Naruni, " yep, clones of Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan, oh I

also made a boy clone of us!" said Naruichi smiling, "wait, if their clones then wouldn't they be confused about

were they are?" said Naruni, "no, the clones remember every except when they got absorbed and that also

means that Naruto doesn't remember the Absorption justu" said Naruichi, "wow, that ingenious Sis!" said Naruni,

"hehe, thanks now if you going to ask any more questions you better say them soon because I'm about to

perform the justu on you" said Naruichi, "w-wait sis! Can you just do it in a different way for me?"Said Naruni

panicking but her Sis began to weave the justu already.

Meanwhile, "Naruto what the Fuck kind of justu is this!" cried a Naked Sakura full of rage, "i-I don't know what

you mean! I didn't do it!" cried a naked Naruto sweating, "BULLSHIT!" cried Sakura as she decked Naruto in the

face sending him flying, "Damnit!" said Sakura blushing.

Seven days had past and Naruichi and Naruni were traveling across the country, during their camp outs they

would train and spar with each other, Naruichi has master Sakura's skills and the Hyuuga Gentle Fist so much

that it came second nature like her Rasangan and Shadow Clones, Naruni at first had a hard time with her skills

just being born yesterday but she was a quick learn and she soon made many unique Justus, one day when they

were getting close to water country, the two sisters were sparing and Naruichi had just won, "hehe! That makes

4-3!" said Naruichi smiling, "heh, I'll beat you next time!" said Naruni, the two girls returned to camp when

Naruni, "hey sis can we find a hotel to stay in? I'm a little bit tried of camping all the time" said Naruni, "well what

makes you think there will be a hotel anywhere from here?" said Naruichi, "this!" cried Naruni as she smacked

her sister with a poster, "whats this?" said Naruichi, "it's a flier for a hotel at the land of beaches! We totally got

to go there!"said Naruni happily, Naruichi thought for a moment, the land of beaches were not that far away and

they had extra money to buy a room, "hmm okay we can go check it out" said Naruichi, "yes thank you sis!'" cried

Naruni happily and she hugged her sister, "no problem, any thing for my little sis" said Naruichi smiling, after a

few hours of walking, the girls finally arrived at the land of beaches and were shocked at what they saw, the

building were giant and the entire place was crowded with Families, teens and old couples, the side walks were

full of stores and the beaches were long and beautiful with a different variety of colors, "wow!' said both girls,

they made there way to their hotel when Naruni spotted a swim wear shop, "oh Naruichi! Can I get a new bikini

too?" said Naruni with a sad puppy eyed dog, "alright you can, I'll go check in the hotel, don't stay in there too

long" said Naruichi, Naruni smiled and she ran into the store while Naruichi walked to the hotel. The hotel was a

stunning place which dazzled in Naruichi eyes, she walked up to the clerk, "hi checking in two please" said

Naruichi politely, "yes mam! Last name mam?" said the clerk, "Kitsune!" said Naruichi quickly, "alright here are

you're key mam!" said the clerk, "thank you" said Naruichi and she walked towards the room, later after settling

in Naruichi walked out of the hotel, "Naruni should be here now, time to find her" said Naruichi, she active the

Byakuygan and scan the beach for Naruni, "found her!" said Naruichi, Naruni was surrounded by drooling boys,

they were staring at her beautiful body and face and who wouldn't? She was wearing a one piece suit, it was

jade green colored and the suit fit Naruni perfectly, Naruichi was worried that her sister would be over whelmed

with the boys but it looked like she was enjoying it and then Naruichi blushed, she saw that boys liked Naruni's

body and compared to her, Naruichi was just a young girl, embarrassed Naruichi walked back into the hotel,

inside the hotel Naruichi slumped down on one of the chairs depressed, "would that be it mam?" said the clerk,

"no that would be all" said a voice, Naruichi stood up when she heard the voice, she turned around and saw

Tsunade at the desk, "granny? What is she doing here?" thought Naruichi, Tsunade walked towards a hall way

and on the wall the sigh Spa was there, Naruichi then got an idea. "*yawn* man I really needed this break and

the meeting with land of beach daimyo went so well" said Tsunade, she was in her bikini and was laying on her

stomach on a table, "the spa worker should be here by now" said Tsunade as she closed her eyes, "sorry I'm

late!"Said the voice, "it's nothing" said Tsunade, "so you asked for the special?" said the Voice behind Tsunade,

"yes please" said Tsunade, "alright let's get it started" said the voice, Tsunade waited and then a pressure of

nirvana hit Tsunade, she moan a bit as one after one point was full of pleasure, it was so much Tsunade fell

asleep, Naruichi smiled at her handy work, she had combine the gentle fist with sakura medical knowledge to hit

the points that would cause the most relax emotions possible, "granny Tsunade, I'm going to make sure you stay

young" said Naruichi and then she performed the Absorption Justu on Tsunade and with a flash Tsunade

disappeared, Naruichi body had a great change, her hair was now in the style of Tsunade and she had a orange

colored diamond mark on her forehead, her eyes were now Blue, Green, White and Golden Brown, her age

increased by 19 years but the biggest changes were that her breast were now the size of fully grown

watermelons, Naruichi squeezed her newfound breast and smilied, a feeling of confident came to her, "maybe I

should go get an bikini as well" said Naruichi.


	7. Reunion

Naruto Absorption Justu 7

"Here we go!" cried a girl as she tossed the volley ball up in the air, it was round 5 and Naruichi and Naruni were

playing against a couple of girls in volley ball and by a couple of girls about 20 teenage girls, a large group of

boys looked at the players with great interest Naruichi and Naruni were playing on one side while the 20 were

on other the side and one of them tossed the volleyball, "Shadow Striking Snakes!" said Naruni as four pairs of

snakes came from their arms, the snake grabbed the ball and flung it into the sky, "Naruichi!" cried Naruni,

Naruichi leaped into air, her large breast floating and she slammed down on the ball, shooting downwards with

great velocity, the ball hit the ground and sand blew everywhere and some of the girls were blown away from

the blast, as the sand cleared a large crater was made and inside the ball was still spinning, "game!" cried the

referee, "yes!" cried both twins as the hive five, the boys cheered and they began to around the twins, "come on

lets get out of here" said Naruichi whisper nervously , "aw relax Naruichi, you need to relax" said Naruni as she

was drag away. Dusk came and the two found a nearby bar outside and sat down to relax, "that was so

awesome Naruichi! You should have seen their faces!" said Naruni smiling, Naruichi blushed and smiled, ever

since she absorbed Tsunade, her strength had increase and her medical skill became unrivaled, she had also

learn the secrets of Konoha and learned a variety of secret justu, "rest up Naruni because at midnight we leave"

said Naruichi, "aww man, oh well I guess I'll look around the beach for awhile" said Naruni disappointed, " I need

to rebirth Granny as well" Naruichi looked around and saw a little island out in the sea, "that looks like a good

place" said Naruichi, the two girls agree to meet back at the hotel, as the girls on the top of a nearby building

stood two figures, they were staring at all the women there on the beach, "this looks like a good place to have a

meeting" said one of the figure, "that's good, I'm starving!' cried one of the figures, the two then disappeared.

Naruichi wasn't much far from the island but she had gotten a strange feeling when she got close to the island,

"it's werid, this looks like an natural island but I haven't seen any birds come from.." *smack* "argh!" cried

Naruichi, when she reach the shore she felt like she hit a wall, she also sink into the sea but then got back up,

"what was that?" said Naruichi, she walked up to where she fell and reach her hand out and she felt an "invisible

wall", "okay now this is weird, who would…" "Who goes there!" shouted a voice; Naruichi was startled and

turned to where the voice came from, out from the bush was a Teenage girl but when Naruichi saw her she

looked familiar, "is that… Yakumo!" thought Naruichi, "well? Who are you?" said Yakumo, "oh! I'm Naruichi

Uzumaki!" said Naruichi, "what? You're related to Naruto?" said Yakumo, "I'm his older sister!" said Naruichi,

Yakumo thought about it, "alright then, you can come on in, Release!" said Yakumo as she weaved a hand sign,

Naruichi felt the air and the Invisible wall disappear, on the island Yakumo lead Naruichi to her camp site, Yakumo

had a tent and a clothes hanger and on one side of the camp was Yakumo's studio, there was a bunch of paint

lined out on the floor, "you must be tried, here I'll make a fire" said Yakumo, she grabbed some wood and place it

the center of the camp and then she weaved a handsign, " Fire Style! Fire ball justu!" said Yakumo and giant ball

of fire shot out of her mouth and set the wood on fire, Naruichi was surprise with Yakumo's new skill, "hey is it

alright if I ask you some questions about Konoha?" said Yakumo, "sure!" said Naruichi and she told Yakumo

everything that happen in Konoha, "wow! All of those things happen while I was gone" said Yakumo, "hey

Yakumo, why are you here anyway?" said Naruichi, Yakumo blush, "w-well if you have to know, my clan specialize

in Genjustu and our Genjustu is really strong, Almost Uchiha level! I'm the next in line for the clan but body was

too weak for taijustu or ninjustu and I also give until an incident, many of my friends help me out and they gave

me new hope" said Yakumo, "oh really? Who were they?' said Naruichi, "well, Kurenai-sensei and… your brother"

said Yakumo blushing, "oh! So what happen after that?" said Naruichi looking a little red too, "well, I spend days

working out my body and practice my genjustu skills, as time past I wanted to travel and learn different genjustu

techniques," Said Yakumo, "so like what kind of new Genjustu?" said Naruichi, "like this island of course" said

Yakumo, "this entire Island is a genjustu?" said Naruichi surprised, "yep! My powers have really gotten stronger

over the years but I miss home and my friend so I'm about to head back to Konoha soon, I hope Naruto is there"

said Yakumo smiling, Naruichi blushed, Yakumo had gotten so beautiful and she developed a good body as well,

it was similar to her sensei Kurenai, "Don't worry Yakumo, Naruto will be there" said Naruichi softly, "really?" said

Yakumo, "definitely" said Naruichi and she kiss Yakumo on the lips, Yakumo was surprised but she felt happiness

in her, "Yakumo-chan, I promise to help you" thought Naruichi and as the two kissed Naruichi perform the

Absorption Justu, Yakumo disappeared and Naruichi body had change, Her bust size increased a bit and her skin

was more whiter, her hands were soft and two bells were on her hair, her eyes and hair were now rainbow

colored, "Yakumo, I love you too" said Naruichi blushing.

On the main land, Naruni was walking across the border, "man, I haven't seen one interesting stand yet! Maybe

I should head back to the hotel" said Naruni to herself, "wow look at that!" cried a boy, Naruni heard a bunch of

noise coming from one small stand, "whats going on here?" said Naruni, Naruni move into the crowd and saw

what was going on, there a large grill was place there, the smell of beef and pork hit Naruni's nose, "wow that

smell awesome!" said Naruni, suddenly a sword pierce through a piece of beef and fling it into air then the sword

slashed through it with great speed, the meat was split into meat chunks, a shadow jumped out behind the grill

and tossed plates into the air, the plates caught the meat chunks and then the figure grabbed another sword

and caught the plates with get finesse, the figure land the plates on a nearby table, the crowd cheer for the

incredible performance, Naruni looked at the figure more, the figure was a teenage girl about 16, she had orange

hair and wore a butterfly mask around her face, Naruni felt like she know her but realize who she was when she

spoke, "come and get it!" said Cried, the crowd began to line up but Naruni walk up to the woman, "yes?" said

the woman, "hey are you Sasame Fuuma?" said Naruni, "how do you know my name?" said Sasame surprised,

"I'm Naruto's Sister!" said Naruni, "oh hey you're Naruto's Sis? That's so cool!" cried Sasame, she took of her

mask to reveal her face, "come on! I got a place were we could talk!" said Sasame and the two girls ran towards

the beach, in a shady area near a cove, Sasame placed a big plate of pork on the table, "so what is going on

with the hidden leaf village?" said Sasame, "well…" Naruni talked about everything that happened in the leaf

village, after a couple of laughs they settled down a bit, "hey Sasame how did you do those sword tricks?" said

Naruni, "well, my clan was getter better and was becoming the village that it was once was, I wanted to travel

so one day I left my village, one day I met a woman name Shaga, Shaga-sensei taunt me different sword fighting

styles, after three years Shaga-sensei said i had learn all that she knows" said Sasame, "wow that's a great

story Sasame! But what are you going to do next?" said Naruni, "well after I get some money I'll probably check

the leaf my self and maybe…" Said Sasame blushing, "what are you blushing abo… Oh!" said Naruni smiling, "w-

what?" said Sasame, "do you want to see Naruto dotcha?" said Naruni, " w-well yeah his my friend right?" said

Sasame, "maybe you should kiss him when you get there!" said Naruni, "w-what! Are you crazy?" said Sasame

blushing, "don't you know how to kiss?" said Naruni, "well yes but.." said Sasame blushing, Naruni walked over

to Sasame and got close to Sasame, "here, this is how you should kiss him" said Naruni as she kissed Sasame

on the lips, Sasame was shock but it felt good to her, " you're a great kisser Sasame" thought Naruni and while

they were kissing, Naruni perform the Absorption Justu, Sasame disappeared and Naruni's body had change, her

eyes and hair was now rainbow colored, her hips and butt grew larger and her legs and arms became smoother,

Naruni picked up Sasame's two sword, "I 'm glad that we got to kiss Sasame-chan!" said Naruni smiling.


	8. Attack of The Absoramazons

Naruto Absorption Justu 8

The sky was black and the sound of the ocean was the only sound that was present, the stars were being

shown, "HACCCCCKKKK!" cried two voices and three balls of light shot though the air, Naruni gasped and wiped

the drool off her face, "man, I hate doing that!" said Naruni, Naruichi pay no attention to her sister complaint and

was instead looking at a map of the countries, "hmmm, after this country, we will arrive at the Land of Islands

and we can circle around the Land of Water and head for the Land of Earth, on the way we could stop in the

Land of Demons" Said Naruichi, "hmm? Why do you want to go to the Land of Demons?" said Naruni but then she

realized the reason, "oh! Now I get it…. You want to see Shion don't you?" said Naruni smiling, "Yeah she is a

friend, so what?" said Naruichi defensibly, "hehe, it looks like you got confused with you kissed Yakumo right?

Maybe I should give you Sasame since you like her too!" said Naruni, "knock it off Naruni!" said Naruichi getting

red in the face, "hehe! Geez Naruichi, you don't have be embarrassed! That's Hinata talking! You're still Naruto at

heart but you just have Sakura, Hinata and Granny sexy body!" said Naruni, "Damnit Naruni!" cried Naruichi, she

gripped her fist and punched Naruni straight in the face, Naruni rocket through the air, "aaagggggg!" cried

Naruni, lights began to turn on "oh crud!" said Naruichi as she jumped.

In a village, there were no sounds at all but only the sound of the guards, the were put there after a few

"disappearances" occurred, after night time either a man or woman would disappear and the only thing that they

left was their clothes, it was a terrify thought and it gripped the village, now all the villagers stay in their homes

and the guards were left to stop this plague but it seems too that guards were disappearing, there were a lot of

brave men who would choose to fight this problem, a young guard was standing by a gate when an elder guard

came by him, "how's it going here?" said the elder guard, "nothing here sir" said the young guard, "well keep it

up," said the elder guard, "but why is this happening? Day and night our people are disappearing" said the

young guard, "hmm I don't know but what ever it is we have to stop it" said the elder guard, "hey I need a break

could you take my place for" the young turned and saw that elder guard was gone, the younger guard looked

around and saw the elder man's clothes laying on the ground, "Gah!" cried the young guard as he dropped his

spear and back away from the clothes but then he hit something and his head hit something soft, looked up and

saw two eyes staring back at him and smiling, the figure grabbed the young guard, "aaaaaaaaaaarggggghh!" an

screamed through the village.

It was morning and bright sun shone though, the two Twins were walking the path, Naruni was rubbing her face,

the wrapping covered her face and she was in a bad mood, "I was just joking about it, you didn't have to go all

Sakura on me!" said Naruni, "and again, I'm sorry" said Naruichi blushing, the two was walking when they say a

large crowd of men and bandits, they were standing around large poster outside a village, the twins looked at

each other and got close, "whats going on?" said Naruni to one of the men, "there some guy hiring men to guard

there village" said the man, "but isn't this over extreme" said Naruichi, "hey don't ask me, listen to the guy!" said

the man, Naruichi and Naruni walked into crowd and found some spots, there was a large stand and on it was a

elder looking man with a sad face on him, "thank you all for coming, you're probably wondering why men such as

yourself are doing here, I need help, my village is being attacked by something and my people are now terrified

just to go outside at night and every morning one of my people disappear" said the old man, "that's awful!' said

Naruni, "yes, but I think there are more to it" said Naruichi, "I know that it's not much but we will be grateful if

one of you gets rid of this nightmare, I'm offering the one any treasure they like" said the old man, all of the men

cheered and some of them went into the village to stay, "come on sis! Lets help them out!" said Naruni, "yes,

lets see what we can do" said Naruichi and the two twins walked into the village. It was in the afternoon and

Naruichi was looking around the village but she had weird feeling in her, "this village is strange, it like something

that is familiar to me, it feeling like the first time when I discover the Absorption Justu" thought Naruichi, "come

back Ray!" cried a voice and little boy ran out of a alley and he wasn't paying attention and he bumped into

Naruichi and both people fell down, "ouch!" said Ray as he rubbed his head but then he noticed that one of his

hands was touching Naruichi's Breast, both people were red in the face, "sorry! I was running and didn't see

were I was going!" said Ray, "no it's okay, but why were you running?" said Naruichi as she stood up, "there you

are Ray!" cried a man, the man looked angry and grabbed Ray by the head, "give back the apples that you

took!" said the man, "what Apples?" said Ray but the man shook Ray and 5 apples came out of his shirt, "oh

those apples, hehehe" said Ray nervously, "I swear you better have money or I'll" growled the man and Ray

became scared, "how much were they?" said Naruichi, the man and Ray looked at Naruichi confused, "I said, how

much were they?" said Naruichi, "3 ryo for each!" said the man, Naruichi then took out gama-chan, "here, now let

him go" said Naruichi as she gave the man the money, the man grumbled and walked away, Ray turn to Naruichi

and was stun, "why did you do that for me?" said Ray, "hey, you just wanted some apples right? That's simple

right?" said Naruichi smiling; Ray blushed when Naruichi smiled but then shook his head, "well I didn't need help!

I could have gotten it anyway" said Ray, "why is that?" said Naruichi, "because I'm the chiefs grandson!" said

Ray, Naruichi smiled and giggled a bit, "he is like Konohamaru" thought Naruichi, "whats so funny?" said Ray, "oh

nothing, just thinking of a friend" said Naruichi, "you're weird" said Ray, "whatever, hey do you have a place to

eat?" said Naruichi, "well there is this ramen…" "RAMEN?, come on lets go!" said Naruichi and she grabbed Ray by

the arm. Later at the ramen stand, Naruichi order a bowl for Ray while she order some for herself, as Ray was

eating he was surprise how messy Naruichi ate and she was already at her 4th bowl, when Naruichi eat her 9th

bowl, Ray had lost his appetite and was looking at Naruichi, "man that was good! Hey waiter can have 9 more

bowls please?" said Naruichi, "w-what? You're still not hungry are you?" said Ray, "what? No these are for my

sister" said Naruichi; "you're sister?" said Ray. A knock came on the door, Naruni heard it and open the door to

see a stack of ramen at the door, "hey got you some Food!" said Naruichi, "sweet sis! I was wonder were you

were!" said Naruni smiling, Naruichi walked into the room and along came Ray, "hey who is the kid?" said Naruni,

Ray blushed when he saw Naruni, she was equal beautiful as her sister, "oh that is Ray! He is the grandson of

the chief!" said Naruichi, "nice to meet ya!" said Naruni smiling, "t-thanks!" said Ray but he was distracted by the

sun, the sun was going down and it was already dusk, "hey whats wrong? Oh yeah! It's that thing that keep

attacking your village right?" said Naruni, "y-yeah…." Said Ray softly, Naruichi and Naruni noticed his change in

tone, "hey whats wrong?" said Naruni, "everybody is terrified and it's my fault" said Ray, "what? You're fault?"

said Naruni, "Ray, could you tell us whats is going on really?" said Naruichi getting serious, "I can't! it will hurt

grandpa!" said Ray, "Ray, we can't help if you're not telling the truth" said Naruichi, "o-okay I'll tell, my village is a

poor village and we struggle to make money, everything in the treasurer is all of the money we collected over the

years and it's all thanks to my grandpa but one day while we were fishing, Grandpa hooked up strange scroll"

said Ray, "a scroll you say?" said Naruichi, "yeah! It had a weird design on it and the writing inside it was weird!

It was like another language! My grandpa told me that it was a scroll from 3,000 years ago and he said that it

would really help the village if he sold it to the hidden mist village so he took it to the village but that is when…"

"that's when the attacks happen right?" said Naruichi, "yeah, I feel so bad about it, so I kinda stay up at night to

see the things that are attacking the village" said Ray, "Naruichi, whats is going on?" this scroll?" said Naruni, "I

have an idea about it but" a scream was heard outside, making the three people jump, Naruichi ran outside and

saw that the men were fighting something outside the village, "Naruni lets go! Ray, stay here!" said Naruichi as

she jump towards the fight and Naruni followed after her, Ray stood outside the house, "Naruichi…." Said Ray.

Naruichi and Naruni jumped as fast as they could, Naruichi used her Byakuygan to look ahead and she saw

something that disturbed her, "Naruni hide!" said Naruichi, "okay but why?" said Naruni, "just do it!" said

Naruichi, the twins arrive at the field and hid in the tree and as an extra precaution, Naruichi made a genjustu

that made it seem that Naruichi and Naruni were two cats, Naruni turn to the felid and saw a frighten scene, the

felid was covered with clothes and dried up bodies, the bodies were still moving but the thing that interested her

were the two figures, they were two girls standing in the middle of the field, the girls were usually big, about the

size of two men and one of them was a little bit taller than the other one, the one the on the right had long black

hair with a white streak in it and on her right shoulder was a ruby, the one on the left had brown short hair and

on her left shoulder was a sapphire, but the most usually character about them was that they had large breast,

a man was in front of them struggling to get away, "he is a bit of a fighter huh sis?" said the tall one, "it's pretty

much useless though" said the short one, the tall one grab the man by the legs and held in up side down, "I'm

still hungry, so I'm going to eat him okay Toshira?" said the tall one, "you're always hungry Yoko" said Toshira,

Yoko smiled at the frighten man and then her hands glowed green, suddenly the man began to dry up and soon

he was turned into a mummy like the other men, "*burp* well that wasn't satisfying" said Yoko, Naruichi and

Naruni were shocked at what they saw "Naruichi! T-that's that's..." stammered Naruni, "The Absorption justu but

it's different from ours" said Naruichi, "it looks like the chief of that village thought he could stop us but he is a

bigger fool than I thought" said Toshira, "the scroll is the village right? Lets go there and get it already!" said

Yoko, Naruni stood up and was about to jump off the tree when Naruichi stopped her, "what are you doing?"

said Naruichi, "we have to stop them now!" said Naruni, Naruichi thought for a moment and she knew that

Naruni was right, "we need to get the scroll as soon as…." A kunai cut across Toshira face, "argh!' said Toshira

and she turn looked at the attacker, Naruichi cancel the genjustu and the two girls appeared in front of Yoko and

Toshira, "well, well what is this? Two Kunoichi" said Toshira, she saw Naruichi and blush, "the one with the eyes

is pretty cute~" said Toshira winking at her, "w-what?" thought Naruichi getting creeped out, "were here to stop

you!" said Naruni, "ha! That is a laugh! No one can beat a protoamazon!" said Yoko smugly, "Proamazon?"

thought Naruni, "now why don't you leave before I suck you dry!" said Yoko, "in your dreams!" cried Naruni as

she grabbed her two swords and charged at Yoko, "Naruni wait!" cried Naruichi, but Toshira blocked her path,

"you have to deal with me sexy~" said Toshira as she grabbed Naruichi and pushed her across the felid

Naruni charged at Yoko and swing her sword at Yoko's arm, Yoko channel charaka though her hand and stop the

blade, "what?" said Naruni, "pff" said Yoko as she slam her fist down but Naruni dodged the attack, "my fists are

very strong huh? They can also do this!" cried Yoko as she punched the ground, suddenly the grass began to dry

up, "my Vampire Syringe Justu will suck you dry!" cried Yoko as she charged at Naruni, "okay so close to close

combat won't work, maybe it time for long range!" thought Naruni, she jump back from Yoko and switch her

swords with her weapon scroll, "Heavenly dragon justu!" said Naruni as she spin her scroll around and

summoned kunai, bombs and shruiken at Yoko but Yoko jump and charge at Naruni, "got ya!" cried Yoko as she

stabbed Naruni but then Naruni went poof and a snake was there instead, the snake bit Yoko with it's fangs,

"god Damnit!" cried Yoko as she tossed the snake away , "over here!" cried Naruni, she was swinging a chain

around and tossed it at Yoko's legs and it wrapped around her legs, Naruni slam down on the chain and Yoko

along with it, Yoko landed flat on the ground, "you little brat! I'll kill you!" said Yoko but then she noticed that her

arms were numb, "my arms! What happen to my arms?" cried Yoko, "my snake numbed you arms you can't use

your justu any more!" cried Naruni, "arggh!" cried as she mash the chain with her fist and charged at Naruni,

"Mind technique!" cried a voice!" Yoko suddenly stop and stood still, "my body… what happen?" said Yoko, Naruni

just smilied as a shadow clone was using the Mind Techinque on Yoko, Naruni came closer and Yoko noticed that

her hands were glowing green, "no! you couldn't learn" said Yoko with tears in her eyes, "that's right! I'm going

to do what you did to those men! How did this justu go? Oh yeah! Vampire Syringe Justu" cried Naruni as she

stabbed Yoko and watch the process, Yoko's body was began to lose it's youth and was becoming older and

older, her breast were beganing to shrink and she was getting smaller and smaller until she was a shriveled up

mummy, Naruni sat on the ground, "few! I hope that Naruichi is doing better!

Naruichi gotten into her fighting stance (which was a mix of Strong and Gentle fist) and she cried out

"Byakuygan!" her eyes focus on Toshira, Toshira just smiled and walked around Naruichi, "hmm, you know, I

never seen a person like you before" said Toshira, "I never seen a person eat another person "Said Naruichi,

"hehehe, how would know the enjoys of devouring the weak and the pleasure of them in your body" said

Toshira, "you're sick!" cried Naruichi, "I'm not sick, it's how am raised, It's how all of my clan sister were raised"

said Toshira, "you were raised like that?" said Naruichi, "yes but you'll never find out about my clan Naruto

Uzumaki…." said Toshira, Naruichi was shocked, "h-how you know my" "your boy name? I'm a mind reader and I

have been reading your mind this entire time, so why don't you show me you're original form?" said Toshira as

appeared began Naruichi and grabbed, Naruichi was suddenly transformed back into Naruto, "what?" said

Naruto, Toshira looked at Naruto and smiled, "hmm you look as a boy as well~, I don't know which form I like

more" said Toshira as she back away from Naruto and Naruto transformed back into Naruichi, "how did you do

that?" said Naruichi, " a secret so anyway Naruto, before you die I'll show you one of my clan special justu!" said

Toshira, Naruichi got back in a fighting stance, Toshira weaved hands and then she began to suck in air, the air

was getting stronger and Stronger and it sucked in a large boulder, the boulder was sucked in Toshira and into

her stomach, her stomach bulge, "digestion justu!" said Toshira, and then her stomach was shrinking back to

normal but as it did, Toshira grew large and her skin turn gray "what the heck!" cried Naruichi, she threw a kunai

at Toshira but the kunai stuck in her skin, "hehehe! This is my justu! The digestion justu, anything melted in my

body I absorb the traits of it and grow in size!" cried Toshira as she lifted one of her feet and slammed down on

Naruichi, "Rotation!" cried Naruichi as she spin quickly, this cause Toshira to slip, "why you!" cried Toshira as she

got up, Toshira shoot rock out of body but Naruichi dodged them with the help of the Byakuygan, "I got to stop

her before she sucks in more!" thought Naruichi, "Naruichi!" cried a voice, Naruichi turned and saw Ray, "Ray!

What are you doing here!" cried Naruichi, "I-I wanted to help!" cried Ray, "ohoh! This a friend of you're here

Naruto!" cried Toshira, she began to blow in again and the wind was incredible, "-ha-ha-aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

cried Ray was he was picked up the wind, "Ray!" cried Naruichi, Ray was then swallowed by Toshira,

"hehehehahaha! You better beat me or you're friend will die! Huh?" said Toshira, Naruichi was standing and her

fist was tight together, "you better let him go!" cried Naruichi, her eyes with now red and the mark on Naruichi

head spread and cover her face, "what is this?" cried Toshira, Naruichi focus her charaka in her hand, wind was

forming around it until it was in the shape of a sphere, then the sphere began to change into a lions head, "this

is my new justu!" Cried Naruichi as she jumped towards Toshira, "Rasoka Juho Soshiken!" cried Naruichi as she

slammed the justu into Toshira, when hit Toshira's eyes bugged out and she threw up blood and vomit and her

stomach was broken though, Naruichi was still in the air holding Ray her arms, she landed on the ground, Ray

began to stir, "Naruichi…" said Ray, "It's okay Ray you're safe" said Naruichi as she lay Ray on the ground,

Naruichi walked towards were Toshira landed, Toshira's stomach was bleeding and she was cough up blood,

Naruichi stood over Toshira, "you won, good job…" said Toshira, Naruichi crotch down and her hands began to

glow, "let me heal you' said Naruichi, "hehe, why?" said Toshira, "because I need information on you clan" said

Naruichi, "hehe, alright come closer" said Toshira, Naruichi came closer to Toshira, suddenly Toshira put her

hands Naruichi, "for defeating me, I'll give you my justu" said Toshira, she was pushing more and more of her

body into Naruichi with she was in Naruichi, "wait Toshira!" cried Naruichi, "goodbye Naruto Uzumaki…. I wished

you had absorbed me as well" said Toshira, Naruichi stomach bulged and then it began to shrink back to normal

size, Naruichi stood alone.

The Morning was bright and all the villagers were in front on the village and they were cheering for Naruichi and

Naruni, Ray and his grandfather was standing by them, "thank you Naruichi and Naruni, you have free us from

our nightmare, is there anything we can give you?" said the Chief, " Chief, do you have a scroll in your hands"

said Naruichi, the chief thought for a moment, "yes, you can have that accursed scroll' said the Chief and he went

to get it, Ray was standing silent and blushing, "Naruichi san" said Ray, "yes Ray?" said Naruichi smiling, "t-

thanks for rescue me" said Ray red, Naruichi smiled and she hugged Ray, "ohoho, my Ray quiet a lady boy" said

the chief, "I-I'm not" cried Ray and everyone laugh. Waving goodbye, Naruichi and Naruni returned to their

journey but Naruichi had a face of worry, "what wrong sis?" said Naruni, "those ninja, I have a feeling that we

will be meeting more of them" said Naruichi


End file.
